yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adele Nevanlinna
'Adele Nevanlinna '''is a semi-antagonist who appears in ''Arc Rise Fantasia. Bio Appearance Adele is a young girl with a slightly under-developed body and fair skin. She has small blue eyes and long pink hair pulled into a ponytail with her bangs grown to frame her face, curling out on end. On the side of her head is a dark purple accessory. She wears a pink dress with black lining around the upper-torso and two white pom-poms sewn to the chest, matching her wrist and ankle accessories. Her skirt has two white dot markings and slits, shaped like a puffed flower. She wears black tights and pink pumps. Personality A kind, but tsundere young girl who fell in love with someone who didn't treat her like a fragile doll like everyone else. She is full of determination out of concern that she would appear useless or not needed and tries to appear as though she has everything under control, when deep down her feelings for her friend are causing her to grieve when a new girl shows up. She starts to act abrasive to cover up her true pained and conflicted feelings and eventually, unable to bear the sadness of never gaining her friends feelings she joins an evil group. She becomes antagonist and is shown to be a huge threat as her mental state worsens. She is uncaring and dark, resorting to manipulation to get what needs done. Background While Adele knew nothing of her Father, her Mother, moments before Adele gained the title of Real Diva. Zamuel, an older male, raised her as a grandfather figure and she dearly loves him. Victims As a character in an RPG game, she does not specifically have any targets or people she killed. Death At some point in the game, after her switch to the bad side, Adele takes a hit meant for her partner. At this point she seemed to have been slowly returning back to her normal self, but was uncaring of her death as a whole. It affected more than a few characters. Relationships 'L'Arc - '''A Boy she knew since she was younger and had befriended after he acted rudely to her - rather than overprotective and kind. Her feelings for him were shy and quiet, but not at all unnoticeable. She is normally kind and caring with him, but has a tsundere nature that would show up when he truly did something stupid or annoying. Her yandere tendencies were shallow until switching sides, in which she was planning to kill him so that he'd stay with her. '''Ryfia '- The cause of all Adele's problems, unintentionally. With her frank and naive personality, she was quick to win over the attention of L'Arc. She fell for him quickly after realizing how nice he was deep inside, but she didn't seem to notice how much Adele liked him. She seemed to genuinely want to be her friend, but Adele found it too difficult to cope with and faked their friendship. 'Alf '- The other friend in the tragic love triangle. He grew up with L'Arc and Adele but had feelings for Adele- despite knowing he couldn't win her over. He joined her when she switched sides and did whatever she manipulated him into doing. After she takes a hit for him and dies, she shows him the kindness he hadn't seen from her in some time. However, it drove him over the edge and he became the next threat. Weapons Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Teen Category:Pink hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Element User Category:RPG Yandere